


A Batman's abuse

by Phillipe363



Series: Canarrow Oliver/Sara pairing [36]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, BAMF Tim Drake, Batbrothers (DCU), Bruce Wayne is Bad at Communicating, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Relationships, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Gen, Hurt Jason Todd, Hurt Tim Drake, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Tim Drake Deserves Better, Tim Drake Has Issues, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Instead of brushing Bruce hitting Tim or the brutal beat down he gave Jason, let alone the years of physical and mental abuse well enough is enough DC. Timothy Drake finally decides to take action for himself, all the members of his family Bruce has hurt and the people of Gotham City Batman is a threat to. An enraged Timothy Drake is not someone you want to be on the wrong side of and Bruce is going to learn why.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Everyone, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Oliver Queen & Amanda Waller, Roy Harper & Jason Todd, Roy Harper & Oliver Queen, Sara Lance/Oliver Queen, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Oliver Queen, Tim Drake & Roy Harper
Series: Canarrow Oliver/Sara pairing [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/566489
Comments: 31
Kudos: 219





	A Batman's abuse

**Hello readers**

**So first I'm finally getting around to writing a story addressing not just Batman #81 comic written by Tom King where Bruce punches Tim Drake in the face, and Batman giving an excessively, unneeded beatdown Jason Todd since Jason shot Penguin in his head. But the general overview of Bruce/Batman since the original 1986 Crisis on Infinite Earths event for hack writers turned him into an abusive jerk.**

**What's worse is they like keeping him there and like when Bruce hits or severely beats up his children DC okays it for no big deal.**

**Um, first this seriously wrong message to send on it's okay for a hero/father to be hitting his children. Or Dinah Laurel Lance in Green Arrow's run under Ben Percy where Dinah has hit Oliver three times and constantly berates Oliver despite being in a romantic relationship with claiming to love him.**

**Like that is abuse and neither are good messages for people to be getting.**

**Regarding canon well anymore in DC with all their reboots, crisis events, and such it's clear they don't even know given the mess they've created. Most of this is going to be addressing pre-Flashpoint stuff and some of the new stuff.**

**Oh, this will be featuring not the Oliver and his world in the comics but rather pulling from the Arrow show.**

**Alfred's not dead either.**

**Let's get on with this one-shot**

* * *

Maximum security wing of the Supermax prison on Lian Yu

Timothy Drake in a long black sleeve shirt and green cargo pants is zipping a cup of coffee while looking at a glass cell some feet away, that has the basics of a bed, toilet, and such. A cell that is surrounded by an electric grid that will render a person unconscious the moment it is stepped on. If that person somehow manages to get past the door which can withstand blows from a metahuman.

Currently, Tim notes there are other cells like this housing some of Oliver's most dangerous rouges like Malcolm Merlyn or Adrian Chase. Frankly, Tim knows on his return trip to Gotham City well Arkham Asylum is going to be investigated with some of it's most dangerous, unredeemable will be sent here. Back to Gotham City well Bruce never allowed his rouges for the truly dangerous like the Joker, Scarecrow, or Victor Zsasz to be secured anywhere other than Arkham.

Even he's come to see the understanding of putting monsters like The Joker seven feet under without a head given the now years of constant escapes with the endless body counts of innocents constantly piled up. Or well maybe not that far but at least something to make a difference.

But oh no Bruce wouldn't let any solution be found other than the same old lock them back up in Arkham, for some months until break out time again.

Sometimes Tim wonders if the statement Hugo Strange once made, for how Batman does not find a solution to deal with his rouge's gallery for Arkham's revolving door is deep down Batman needs enemies to justify his existence. Only quickly shakes that off with chalking it up to spending too much time with Jason.

Of course, thinking over his brother leaves Tim scowling given Jason's current medical state for despite waking up from his mini coma was due to a beatdown by Batman. Yet again Tim notes Batman chose the villain over his son, but then none of them are kids to him. Just soldiers to be discarded when no longer is useful.

After all, Tim can feel the phantom pain in his face Bruce hitting him in the face hard enough to send him flying back across the roof a few months back. Upon, the whole mess regarding Bane was dealt with Tim went to hide out in Star City for a time.

Couldn't exactly stomach facing his other teams like Young Justice or the Titans so went to go hide out. Because Oliver, Roy, and Sara never have judged him. Besides Roy has worked with Dick, Jason, and later he with Roy's closest to Jason.

One thing about Oliver is unlike Bruce, despite being a man who survived five years of never-ending hell including an assassin for Amanda Waller and the Russian mafia, with coming back to save his city is he didn't put his mission above his family and friends to the extent Batman does.

Because Oliver always made sure to make time for the people in his life. Always made sure to ask how you were doing first and not in the sense of your body ready to go for as a weapon. Regarding one of his main partners of Roy Harper who like Jason, came from the streets but given they met when Roy was already over eighteen is why Oliver let Roy join him after intense training.

Oliver has always been less than pleased at Bruce's habit of taking in children even if they are usually around twelve and up turning them into human weapons. Has told him personally that he wouldn't have done that to Roy if they met when Roy was younger. Becoming a vigilante as much an older teenager is a lot different than a child soldier.

Since an easy life it's not, Tim notes darkly given all the hell he has lived through, even before reaching his eighteenth birthday from being Robin in general, watching a woman he loves die (though Stephanie was not dead, long story) seeing Kon along with Bart, two of his best friends die and later come back.

Having an emotionally and physically neglectful childhood due to his parents always being away. Then his mother died due to poison by Obeah Man, his father paralyzed due to the same poison and later murdered by Captain Boomerang.

Later dealing with Jason Todd on Lazarus Pit madness trying to kill him, Damien the son of Bruce and Talia trying to kill him more than once with no such reasoning. Merely because Damien saw Tim as a threat to his rightful position as heir. Dick ripping the Robin mantel away from him without even blinking twice or even asking to give permission. Resulting in fractures between Dick and him for a while. For the demon brat well, Tim has grown to tolerate him a lot more.

Well, Timothy notes drinking some of his coffee both Damien's parents utter failed since Bruce and Talia wanted a weapon in their wars, not a son. Dick, Damien, Jason, and the rest of Bruce's strays needed parents. Not to become soldiers.

Like how on his sixteenth birthday, not that he even remembers his birthday or others most of the time anyway, instead of Bruce doing something nice. The Dark Knight manipulated him into believing the fall of one of their allies would result in a bad future ten years down the line, effectively alienating him from everyone else for a time. All to make him into a better Robin.

Despite not usually regretting becoming Robin at age thirteen and later Red Robin because of saving lives, with making a difference in the world it doesn't mean he lacks the understanding of this life is not one should lead. At times wishes Alfred was more like a parent to Bruce (Not that Alfred isn't to the best of his ability) but Batman didn't need this crusade either.

Oh, right Tim nearly laughs at how like he has forgotten this part of losing his spleen in a fight between the League of Assassins and the Council of Spiders. More like have gotten used to it being gone really and rather minor in all the other events. Tim took another sip of his coffee knows that it paints a rather grim picture.

So maybe after all this Tim knows he's a little suicidal, but frankly after everything is not surprised. You don't dress up and jump off rooftops to punch villains into a hospital wing starting at thirteen completely sane to start with.

Back to the present following Bruce hitting him with leaving for Star City, Oliver, and Sara Lance aka the Black Canary, who is Oliver's girlfriend. A woman who has her past for an unwilling member of the League of Assassins for a time, as they both, along with Roy helped him realize what Bruce did is abuse.

Especially giving these brief moments of seeming caring enough to leave one with a thirst for more before returning to only caring about the mission, once Batman knows his loyal jackboots are safely awaiting orders.

How Bruce has been abusing all his supposed children really for years, and man did that shake of his world as the image he had of Bruce finally broke. Like Roy told him to help for how Jason once said back during his time as Robin, Batman told Jason he wasn't the kid's father, didn't need a teenage rebellion, and needed a soldier. Well, Timothy knows he is more paraphrasing, but the point remains.

Mind you Tim notes angrily what really broke it was watching the CTV footage of Batman beating Jason as the Red Hood to near a bloody pulp. While Jason refuses to fight. All from nearly crossing the line by shooting the Penguin in revenge for having his dad murdered. Something Tim can all too well relate for having nearly killed Captain Boomerang himself for murdering his dad.

Which Tim knows it is not even the first time Bruce has been more enraged at Jason almost killing one of his rouges from throwing a batarang into Jason's throat (a scar Jason still has) nearly killing him to save the Joker a few years back. Not like aiming for Hood's hand to simply disarm him of the weapon, which Batman could have easily done.

Something that makes his stomach turn, especially given how Batman clearly cares more for his enemies than his own so-called family.

Of course, Batman always condemned those who killed, even in self-defense like Helena Bertinelli aka The Huntress during No Man's Land. Frankly, Tim has always wondered how Bruce reaches zealot levels of no killing yet claims to be friends with Jim Gordon and Alfred as a second father. That hypocrisy really is disgusting he thinks.

After seeing that beat down (talking Oliver from grabbing his arrows to go kill Bruce personally, or Sara from her bo-staff. Roy to) he decided to take Batman down for good. Merely put in a quick phone call for Kon and Barry to swiftly enter the cave at super speed, and render Batman out cold with one quick blow to the head before the human eye can blink. Regardless of all Bruce's plans for taking down the Justice League, or even his own, at the end of the day, these with powers more than mortal men are still able to beat down humans rather easily.

Drinking some of his coffee Timothy lets it travel down his throat sighs while looking into the cell where the sole occupant lies on the bed. Bruce Wayne stripped of all his gear and in a gray jumpsuit is now a prisoner of ARGUS, forever hopefully. Simply Batman is nothing more than a monster, only hides his cruelness on the inside under pretending to care.

Frankly, the worst part is he really believes he is right to use emotional abuse for years and occasionally physically. Not just with Jason or him, but Bruce punching Dick Grayson in an argument over Jason's death.

Things like violating his trust with Stephanie by revealing that he is Robin to her or even using her as a pawn by letting her become Robin solely to get back at him for leaving. For attempting to repair his relationship with his father, though looking back that was a pointless effort given nothing he ever did for his father was good enough. Either Jack or Bruce really Timothy notes bitterly. Making Jason into Robin years ago without Dick's approval to get back at Dick for leaving, despite being the one who fired Grayson.

Spying on Barbara during the whole No Man's Land events to deem if she could run her team like she needed his approval. Didn't care about Dick's traumas overflowing from Dick's rape by Tarantula's hands and told his brother to keep his issues out of Gotham. Batman didn't bother telling Dick about Jason's death and funeral until Dick found out about it from hacking the computers.

Recently Tim scowls, from having watched the footage personally, let Lex Luthor kill Dick Grayson and bring him back strictly so he could use Dick as a mole inside of the Spiral organization. Like usual kept that information to himself, even letting Alfred think another one of his grandsons had died. Anger bubbles within before Timothy pushes it back down. Just like when Batman prevented anyone from even telling him Stephanie was missing despite Stephanie being tortured to near death.

None of them could talk to Bruce about personal, once the masks dropped from public view he only cares about is the mission. Nothing else. It's why they all went to Alfred or another member of the family.

Really Timothy notes the truly disgusting part is all that stuff barely even is the tip of the iceberg for what Batman has done. Finishing off his tenth cup of coffee for today he briefly has thought about sticking around for informing Bruce of just why he is locked in this cell, but frankly doesn't even care to give him that much attention.

Let the world's greatest detective spend the rest of his days wondering why he is locked up in a cell and searching for answers he will never find because Batman believes all the abuse done to his family was for the greater good. No different than Ras al Ghul, David Cain, or others Tim knows.

Turning around Timothy heads for the sole door leaving this room and opens it with tossing his coffee cup into a nearby trash can.

* * *

Long hallway

Stepping out Timothy closes the door behind him with hearing the locking clicks of four deadbolts with seeing Oliver Queen wearing a gray T-shirt, blue jeans, and a brown leather jacket leaning up against the nearby wall.

Given this is the island from hell where Oliver spent part of his time away for those five years, Tim decided to bring him along in case an accident happened and left them stranded since nobody knows the island better than Queen. Plus, Oliver's active agent status under Amanda Waller does help open some doors more easily.

"Your doctor friend Tompkins just called and gave me an update. She stays Jason is still doing fine with able to eat and drink more" Oliver says knowing that no cellphones work inside the cage room, due to a jammer cutting those signals out.

"Good" Tim replies.

"You know if you need any help company wise or anything else give me a call," Oliver says.

"I know your door's always open and thanks. But company-wise I figured I have it handled given I was made CEO of Wayne Enterprises by seventeen" Tim says.

Sighing heavily "You should have been enjoying your life as a teenager, doing normal stuff. Not getting put in charge of a company where the only two things you focus on is Wayne Enterprises or stopping Mad Hatter's latest kidnapping plot" Oliver replies.

"Like you were at that age?" Timothy asks without heat.

Running a hand over his goatee "I wasn't as bad as my partying and playboy stage until more of going to college. Still had dumb stuff I did" Oliver says.

"To be fair we do a lot of dumb stuff now as vigilantes" Tim replies.

"Jumping out of a helicopter with no parachute and using a grapnel arrow on your way down is a different kind of bracket," Oliver says.

Nodding "Try exiting a crashing plane in the middle of the ocean with having to reach the batwing that Jason is flying without a parachute," Tim says lightly chuckling "I'm not a big believer of god but I was on that one."

"I don't blame you," Oliver says grinning.

"Need to get back to Gotham. I have various plans, a lot of renovations for building better homes in Crime Ally, actually reopening the parks Joker along with others keep using for hideouts. Of course, Arkham is going to be getting investigated first for lack of patient care along with corruption" Tim says more thinking out loud than anything.

"Tim… don't go throwing yourself into all these new plans and burn out because you want to avoid dealing with your issues. We've all been there and done that, I still do it at times" Oliver says softly "Take some time for yourself."

Letting out an exhale "I don't even know how" Tim says slowly and brokenly.

Oliver glances off with his face getting grim before pushing it aside. Pushing aside the anger because that won't help Timothy Drake or the others. Nor will the for sure disgust at Wayne making his kids' lives so messed up they don't even know how to be normal for not living the work-life 24/7. Not to mention has some resentment towards Alfred Pennyworth of being an enabler for letting this go on instead of putting a stop to it.

"Roy, Sara, me and the rest, your Titan friends. Your family of brothers and sisters, we'll help okay" Oliver replies reassuringly.

Oliver keeps his hands to his side, more of retrained instead of hugging the younger teenager. Because he knows Tim is so screwed up, Timothy's like him or Sara when first coming home. Deprived of any normal human interaction.

Though decides to toss that away since unless this kid does get that it won't ever change. Stepping forward Oliver embraces Timothy Drake in a hug who after a moment of total shock lets it happen returning the hug desperately needing it. Which Tim is able to keep himself from breaking down since they are at an ARGUS prison with a security camera watching so after a moment Tim steps composing himself, and his emotionless mask back in place.

Giving a slow nod "Thank you" Tim says uneasily.

Oliver merely nods in understanding knowing actions will mean more than words.

Wordlessly Tim and Oliver head down the hallway.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and leave a review letting me know what you think.**

**First, I didn't have Selina and Bruce back together after the Bane issue got stopped due to two reasons. One I'm no way putting Selina together with this Bruce and despite originally enjoying Tom King letting Batman/Catwoman have more focus since I do enjoy the pairing, King screwed it up.**

**Really the Selina leaving Bruce at the altar so to speak over Bruce cannot be happy, and Batman during the same time is one of the main reasons why given it's a stupid belief on the writer's part. A side note for the whole constantly referring to each other as bat and cat got old, very quick**.

**I wanted to address the reality of well Robins and Batgirl's being child soldiers. And even how like Timothy Drake might not be so keen for what he's become given everything he's lost.**

**Now Bruce being locked up, I would have never been content writing Bruce just gets a yelling and that's it. Why? Because Bruce is as bad as the villains who abuse others given stepping into physical abuse. Like what if Bruce goes ballistic seeing a citizen shoot a villain in self-defense? He's a danger to everybody.**

**DC you have taken a hero I want to enjoy but have over decades turned him into a controlling, manipulative and abusive jerk. All the stuff used in this I pulled from canon, none of it's made up. That tells you how bad this is.**

**Frankly, I miss the bronze age Batman, or the original earth 2 Batman, where despite being a dark vigilante still was a** **caring person in general/** **good father and was not zealotry focused on the mission.**

**Even when Dick became Nightwing it's not out of bitter disagreements like in the comics ever since post Crisis 86 or in the Batman the Animated Series, but rather Dick simply moved off to college.**

**With Dick being the one who happily passed the Robin mantel down onto Jason Todd and Bruce was a caring father towards Jason. Not just seeing them as tools for the mission.**

**Until next time**


End file.
